Caught up in the friendship
by ComedyActress
Summary: Troy, Sharpay and Gabriella have been best friends since kindergarten. Soon Troy and Sharpay started dating.. But Gabriella has feelings for Troy. But Troy has a secret too.. But so does Sharpay..
1. Chapter 1

_**Caught up in the Friendship. **_

Chapter one-_ Closer _

"Troy..stop..please..!" I said trying to catch my breathe and Troy carried on tickling me.

Troy Bolton is my friend, we have been friends since kindergarten, sometimes I wonder if we could be more than friends, sometimes Troy is very close to me, than far apart. I guess I get confused, but that is the 80% of teenage life.

"Want a drink?" asked Troy as he suddenly stopped tickling me.

"Yeah..sure..!" I said as I got up and moved the hair out of my face.

I walked towards Troy's C.D collection, Troy always had the best taste in music, magnificent if you ask me.

I then looked at his pictures he had a picture of him and Sharpay holding hands; blomp my heart sank and came out of my chest.

Sharpay is the girlfriend of Troy. She is also my best friend.

"I got you Pepsi, that's cool right?" asked Troy as he handed me the cup.

"Yeah." I said as I took a sip of the coke.

"Hold on.." said Troy as he put his finger tips on my cheek.

My heart began to beat faster and my stomach fluttered.

"Eye lash." said Troy as he smiled and ran his fingers threw his hair.

Me Troy and Sharpay have all been best friends; about two months ago Troy and Sharpay started dating, ever since then Troy and Sharpay have been meeting up separately to me, but me and Troy always hang out with out Sharpay because she is always busy with her dance career.

Troy sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked in a curious and concerned voice.

Troy sat down on his bed.

"I..I..uhm.." Troy stuttered.

I looked at Troy's face, his blue eyes, his golden hair, and gorgeous body.

"What is it Troy?" I asked as I encouraged him to tell me.

"Nothing!" said Troy as he got up and smiled.

"Let's go play some pool.." said Troy.

"Okay." I said as I sighed, I was hoping Troy would say something but he didn't.

During pool, I stared at Troy and thought about all the things I loved about him I got about a million but cutting the first 9 things, I love his, eyes, hair, smile, kindness, he is gorgeous, and fun, his smell, his adventure, the sparkle in his eyes.

I love it all.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Troy as he hit a ball.

I giggled.

"What..?" asked Troy as he smiled.

"Oh, Just about you.." I said as I tried to aim for the ball.

"What about me?" asked Troy as he smiled.

"I'll tell you, when you tell me what you where going to tell me in your room." I said in a stubborn tone.

Troy's smile faded.

"Okay, forget it then." said Troy as he aimed for his go.

I sighed.

"Fine.." I said as I walked towards the sofa and sat down.

I liked Troy's sofa, it was leather and white, it went with his games room, with the white walls, with Black writing on it.

The writing wasn't scruffy, it was all the poems he made up and got a professional painter to pain them on.

"What's wrong?" asked Troy as he sat down next to me.

"Nothing, just tired." I said as I slightly shut my eyes.

Troy smiled.

Suddenly I felt tired and weary.

I put my head on Troy's shoulder and fell asleep.

Next chapter..

Even better.

Two reviews please.

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Caught up in the Friendship. **_

Chapter _two- I'm going to fly._

Suddenly I woke up In Troy's hands, and Troy leaning on me.

I got up and lay Troy's head on the pillow, he looked so peaceful, I then wrote a note and put it on his table and grabbed my bag and looked at the time. Shoot it was 12:07.

Even though I'm 16 that's way to late for me, not my age, but for me.

I slowly walked to the door.

"G..a..b..riella?" asked Troy as he rubbed the sleep of his eyes.

"Where ..are..you..going.." asked Troy as he looked at his watch.

"It's 12:07, I've got to go home.." I said trying to whisper.

"You..should..have..woken..me..I would..ha..ve..drove..you!" said Troy as he yawned.

"And probably have killed us both, your knackered so go back to sleep." I said as I tried to encourage Troy.

"I..love..you.." mumbled Troy as he lay his head on the pillow.

What?! Was he tired? Was he just kidding? I slowly walked out of the door shell shocked and gob smacked.

When I got home I lay my head in my pillow and thought about what Troy said.

Could he have been serious? He loves me? What about Sharpay? Was he tired? Was he just dreaming? Was he just kidding?

These questions went over my head a million times and the answerers kept coming out blank and plane.

He only loves you as a friend. He still loves Sharpay, he was tired, he was dreaming, he was kidding.

Those where my answerers, well my brains answerers my heart wanted something else.

The next morning I woke up and washed my face and put on my normal life and got ready for school.

I jumped, at the ring of my phone.

I quickly grabbed my phone from my bed and read the text.

_Hey, walk to school with me?_

_Troy._

I texted back

_Sure, meet me at my porch._

I grabbed my bag and swang it over my shoulders and walked towards my porch.

"Hey!" said Troy as he greeted me with his big smile.

"Hi.." I said trying to keep my voice steady and normal.

We started walking to school, our paste was slow, we were talking about, food, school, Sharpay, exams, general life.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked Troy as my belly began to flutter, I felt sick.

"Yeah?" said Troy not meeting my eyes.

"Last night I heard you mumble I love you, I mean I understand if it was a joke..or something but, I mean..well..ha-"

Troy interrupted me.

"It was true." Said Troy as he laced his fingers threw mine and looked into my eyes.

I had questions, when? What happens now? What about Sharpay.

But my brain and heart stopped and I couldn't think, I couldn't breathe, there was a moment and spark, I loved the connection.

I took a chance and slowly pressed my mouth against Troy's.

Troy encouraged the kiss and kissed me harder.

The kiss then became more passionate, this was my moment, this wasn't a fantasy, finally it was real, my fantasy back to life.

Troy broke the kiss and smiled.

My heart sank and then I leaned again and kissed Troy.

My heart was in the kiss but my brain still felt bad for Sharpay.

I pulled back and sighed.

"Sharpay?" asked Troy as if he was reading my mind.

"How did you know?" I asked as we carried on walking our hands laced together.

"I feel guilty too." said Troy.

"How can we be together?" asked Gabriella.

"Want to skip school and spend the day together?" asked Troy.

"No Sharpay, nothing." said Troy.

"Yeah." I said as I kissed Troy more passionately this time.

Then I rapped my arms around his neck and began to kiss him harder.

Bomb! This was the end, I couldn't do this to Sharpay, no way, but I loved Troy, I loved him a lot.

"Troy.." I said as I unlaced my fingers from Troy's.

"Yes?" asked Troy in a confused tone, I wonder if he really knew what I was going to say or he was just pulling the face.

"I can't do this to Sharpay." I said as I swallowed.

All I really wanted to do was lay in Troy's arms all day long.

Troy sighed.

"What if I broke up with her?" Troy asked in a hopeful tone.

"Okay, when you do, I'll be with you." I said it quick and then ran.

"Wait up!" said Troy as he followed me.

I turned around.

"I'm going to school Troy." I said trying not to cry.

"So am I." Troy said as he smiled.

His smiled made my heart beat ten times faster.

"Okay!" I said as I walked towards Troy and walked beside him to school.

When we got to school we found Sharpay next to her pink car.

"Hey losers!" said Sharpay in a smug tone.

"Hahahaha!" said Troy as he kissed Sharpay on the cheek.

Bomb! As if my day wasn't rough enough.

"Okay, well I have a free period this morning!" said Sharpay as she smiled.

"Me too!" said Troy

"So do I!" I said as I smiled.  
"Okay, you two hang out, I've got tutoring with Kyle." said Sharpay in a nervous tone.

"Kyle? In what?" asked Troy in a suspicious tone.

"Spani..sh..?" said Sharpay sounding stupid.

"Sure, sure!" said Troy in a sarcastic tone.

"Babe, I promise it's just tutoring!" said Sharpay as she did her normal puppy face and pouted at Troy.

"Okay, fine." said Troy as he sighed.

"Love you!" said Sharpay in a excited tone as she pecked Troy on the lips and walked away.

"Well, I would love you hang out with you this period, but I have basketball practise, Chad's been on my case lately." said Troy as he walked into the school.

I nodded.

My nod was telling him 'fine, of you go, I'll spend this period myself.'

Troy then smiled making me feel guilty and walked away.

I thought I would go to the library I needed to get my mind of Troy anyway.

I walked towards the library.

"Hey Miss!" I said greeting the librarian.

"Morning Montez, what are you doing here this period?" asked Miss Grine.

"Just studying!" I said as I smiled.

"Oh, Sharpay's down there two, studying, well at least that's what she told me!" said Miss Grine as she chuckled.

"Oh..right.." I said as I walked town the stairs from the desk and looked for Sharpay.

I walked around the corners of the shelves.

Maybe she was just learning Spanish with Kyle in Library.

"Ha..Kyle.." said Sharpay.

I followed her voice until I found her sitting on the desk while Kyle was sitting on the chair kissing Sharpay.

"Whoa!" I said with complete surprise.

"Gabriella.." said Sharpay as she quickly got of the table.

"Oh..no..way..!" I said as I ran out the library as fast as I could.


	3. Chapter 3

Caught up in the friendship- Chapter 3- You should feel Guilty.

"Oh, Gabriella..stop!" said Sharpay as she followed me as I ran out the library.

"How could you do this to Troy?" I asked even though Troy was doing the same thing, some how I felt sorry for Troy, but kind of glad because maybe me and Troy could be together without hurting Sharpay to bad.

"Well, Kyle and I just kissed, it's no big deal!" said Sharpay as she looked at her nails.

"You should feel guilty!" I screamed.

"Well, I don't, Troy is hot, Kyle is hot, I have them both, what's to feel guilty about?" asked Sharpay as she tilted her head looking confused.

"Uh..because it's CHEATING!" I screamed; I felt hypocritical.

"Oh, whatever, your just jealous!" said Sharpay as she smiled at me.

I felt as if I wanted to hurt her so bad.

"About what?" I asked sounding interested.

"Well, I have Troy!" said Sharpay as she smiled.

"You've always felt left out, since we started dating, you are so damn JEALOUS!" screamed Sharpay.

I felt sick; Troy didn't love Sharpay, he loved me.

"YEAH, WELL, WHY WAS TROY KISSING ME THIS MORNING?" I splurged out.

That was the wrong thing for me to do.

"Excuse me?" asked Sharpay as she began to turn red.

"I..mea..n..mn.." I was lost for words, what did I just do?  
"Hey, girls!" said Troy as he approached us.

Sharpay turned around and smiled then slapped Troy.

"Awh..!" said Troy as he held his cheek.

"Hooking up with Gabriella now? JERK!" screamed Sharpay as she ran out fake crying.

"What did you DO?" screamed Troy.

"SHE WAS KISSING KYLE, SHE WAS CHEATING ON YOU, AND I JUST SPLURTED IT OUT!" I screamed back at Troy, he had no right, I was defending him.

"Yeah, well thanks anyway!" screamed Troy as he ran his fingers threw his hair and walked away from me.

Great, nearly had the love of my life, and just lost it.

I felt gutted, and guilty, I had lost my love, and my two best friends over it!

After school I tried to speak to Troy, but he ignored me.

When I got home I slammed my door and ran up stairs, my mum tried to speak to me, but I ignored her.

I then logged on to check my emails.

I had a very long message from Troy.

_Hey Gabs, _

_I ignored you today because honestly this inst' what I planned out._

_I wanted to tell Sharpay about us, without her getting hurt and persuade her we can all still be friends, because I still care about her. She cheating on me with Kyle made me get hurt, but I felt guilty, because I was cheating on her. _

_I'm sorry about everything, the reason I'm telling you think on a email is because I wouldn't be able to bare it saying it in person._

_Love you!_

_Troy Bolton._

I sighed. I felt bad, I really did.

So I thought I would get ready and speak to Sharpay.

I tied my hair back and grabbed my phone.

I ran down the stairs ignoring a conversation with my family. I quickly got out of the house and walked towards Sharpay's house. Sharpay's house was always next to mine.

It was great when we were kids, we would play together all day long. When we joined kindergarten we met Troy and all played together.

I walked up Sharpay's porch in a slow walk, and then got the courage to move my my hand to the door. I sighed as I couldn't budge my hand to move any faster to actually knock.

I then slowly moved my hand and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" asked Sharpay in a vehement tone.

"Uh..listen, can we talk?" I asked in a hopeful tone.

"Sure, talk!" said Sharpay.

"Okay, I've been in love with Troy for 4 years, and you did know that, but I accepted you going out with him, but yesterday we kissed, and I liked it but felt guilty!"

I then sighed and carried on.

"But..then I saw you kiss Kyle and it splurged out, and Troy still cared about you and wanted to tell you, with hope that you could still be friends with us! 3's amigos!?" I asked with a smile at the end.

Sharpay sighed.

"Come here!" said Sharpay as she pulled me to a hug.

I was shocked, I was expecting a punch, or a kick or something!

"I've been wondering when this was going to happen!" said Sharpay as she chuckled.

"What?" I asked.

"I've been using Troy to get to you, so you would finally admit you liked him!" said Sharpay.

"Did Troy know?" I asked Sharpay.

"No, but I just told him, and he felt okay about it, what about you?" she asked it as a rhetorical question.

"I'm fine about it!" I said as I hugged Sharpay tighter.

"Listen, I'm happy with Kyle, but listen...we are all still best friends!" said Sharpay as she smiled.

I was relieved.


	4. Chapter 4

Caught up in the friendship- Chapter 4- Not expecting this! I Can't believe it.

**Message:**

**I haven't uploaded in a while because my internet wasn't working, but now it's all up and steady and I will be uploading, thanks for understanding.**

"Troy, please ju..st.....sto..p..p..pp..ppp!" I screamed as I rolled over with Troy tickling me harder.

"Fine!" said Troy as he backed off.

"Thank you!" I said as my breath caught up with my heartbeat.

"What do you want to do?" asked Troy.

"Whatever, don't mind, it's Friday night, there must be something!" I said as I put my chin in my hand.

"We could go clubbing?" asked Troy.

"We are 16, not 21!" I said as I did a face.

"It's called a fake ID babe!" said Troy as he smiled.

"Yeah..no, I'm more sensible!" I said as I did a army man pose.

"You right, it's stupid, and I've never done it before. What about....Cinema?" Troy asked as he smiled.

"Yay! Sure!" I said as I got up and grabbed my bag.

"Let's go then!" said Troy as he got of his bed as well and laced his fingers threw mine.

"I'm a lucky girl!" I said as I smiled.

"I'm a lucky boy!" Troy said as his blue eyes glimmered.

I leaned in and kissed Troy.

Troy encouraged the kiss.

Suddenly I dropped my bag wrapped my arms around Troy and kissed him harder.

Troy pulled back.

"Let's go!" he said as picked up my bag from the floor and handed to me.

He was right, I could see it in his eyes, we weren't ready.

We then carried on walking out Troy's room and downstairs and then out the door, which you might not believe took a long time, Troy's mom/mum wanted to talk to him for some reason.

"What was that about?" I asked as I carried on swinging our hands that where laced together.

Troy didn't answer me back.

"Troysie..." I said trying to brighten up the atmosphere.

"Let's just enjoy the movie okay?" he suddenly snapped at me.

I just nodded.

We walked to the movies and ordered popcorn and sat down and watched the film, it was silent between us, but not a sweet silent, a sour silent.

I tried to put my hand on Troy's sometime in the middle of the movie but he just kept pulling away.

"I'm out of here!" I said as I quickly grabbed my bag and ran out the cinema.

Troy then ran after me.

"What's your problem?" Troy asked me in a sour tone.

"What's mine? What's is yours? One minute we were great your mum/mom talks to you, you are sour the rest of the night!" I said as I shouted.

"YEAH, WELL I'M MOVING!" said Troy as his eyes were full with tears.


	5. Chapter 5

Caught up in the friendship- Chapter 5-I'm just going to cry.

"Wh..a..t?" I said as I walked towards Troy.

"That's what my mom/mum said, my dad has been offered a new job!" Troy said as he put his hand on my chin.

"Wh..at..job?" I asked as I looked down.

"To coach the Red Halks, it's the biggest team in America, I can't not go with him." said Troy.

I nodded as a tear fell down my cheek and I just closed my eyes and enjoyed the time we had left together.

_**January**_

_**February  
**_

_**March**_

_**April**_

_**May**_

5 months I've been without Troy; he calls once a week, and we email everyday, It's not the same as being in each other's arms.

Every night I have the same dream. It's about Troy emailing me that he's leaving me and he's found a new girl. But I try to convince my self dreams aren't true.

The whole 5 months have pretty much been crap, I haven't seen Troy, or touched him in months, all I have of him is my memory of me in his arms.

"Let's go emo!" said Sharpay as she grabbed my hand and dragged me to school.

"I'm not a EMO!" I snapped.

"Yeah, Troy left get over it!" said Sharpay.

"At least you still talk to him, I miss him to ya know he is my best friend!" Sharpay added.

"I know, but..I love him Shar, being away from someone you love burns a hole in your heart!" I said as I sighed.

"Okay, Juliet, cut the drama and just come into school!" said Sharpay.

We walked into school as posters where flying everywhere.

I picked up one poster which said:

'PROM **TONIGHT**! BUY TICKETS'

I sighed.

"Great, my prom night is going to suck!" I said as I ripped the poster.

"Hey, the poster hasn't done anything to you!" said Sharpay.

"It reminded me of Troy!" I protested.

"Get a grip, you where thinking of Troy when we got here!" Sharpay said.

I nodded.

"You are going to prom!" said Sharpay.

"No I'm not!" I said.

"Listen, Kyle dumped me, so I'm going with you, don't let me done!" Sharpay said as she smiled.

"Fine, but don't expect me to be happy!" I said.

"Yeah..whatever!" Sharpay said.

After school Sharpay waved good bye to me and I walked home.

I was wondering all my life what it would like to be hand in hand with Troy, and going to the prom with him, that was unlikely.

I didn't want to go to prom tonight, I wasn't sure if I had a dress.

I slowly entered my key threw the key hole and twisted the key and opened my door.

"Hi!" I said in a UN cheerful tone.

"Hello darling!" My mum/mom said in a cheerful tone.

"I'm going prom tonight with Sharpay so don't wait up!" I said as I dragged myself upstairs.

I put on blink 182 and then opened my wardrobe.

"I'll wear..this!" I said as I looked at the long red dress.

After 4 hours of getting ready Sharpay finally arrived.

"Hey, you look really nice!" said Sharpay.

"Great choice of words, jees your vocabulary sucks!" I said as I slightly smiled.

"Oh jees, let's go!" said Sharpay as she dragged me down my porch and into a pink limo.

"Where did you get this from?" I asked.

"Daddy!" said Sharpay as she put on some music.

When we got to prom everyone stared at this huge pink limo, when we got out of the car everyone just looked away.

No one was aloud to look into Sharpay's eyes.

I walked into prom in my usual gloomy look and began to slowly force my self to dance.

"May I have this dance?" asked a voice.

I turned around to find Troy with a flower in his hand.


	6. Chapter 6

"Troy!" I screamed as I pulled Troy in a tight hug.

"Well, put me out my misery?" said Troy as he whispered in my ear.

"Yes, I will have this dance!" I said as my face turned brighter as I smiled and put my hand in his.

"Those eyes, I've missed them!" said Troy as he moved one foot forward and one foot back.

"This is a dream!" I said as I closed my eyes.

"No..It's real life!" said Troy as he pulled me closer and kissed me.

"I love you Montez!" said Troy as he kissed me more passionately.

"I love you Bolton!" I said as I kissed him.

"FINALLY!" said Sharpay as she walked away.

A tear fell down my cheek.

"Don't cry.." said Troy as his finger tips wiped away the tear.

"I'm here!" he added as I put my forehead on his chest.

"I love you!" I said.

"I love you more!" Troy said in a passionate tone.

"I doubt it; listen how long are you here for?" I asked with a hopeful tone.

"Just for the weekend!" said Troy as he sighed.

"Oh.." I said as I turned around from Troy.

I didn't want to get to attached because saying good bye would ripe a hole in every part of my body, but nothing could stop me from staying away from him.

"Listen, how about tomorrow, we have a picnic in my old tree house?" asked Troy as he smiled.

"Doesn't any one live in your house?" I asked in a confused tone.

"No, my Dad wanted to keep the house, so when we visit, and just in case we move back!" said Troy.

I tilted my head up.

"Is there any chance you will move back?" I asked.

Troy shrugged his shoulders.

"Listen, I do everything to kill time when I'm not with you, but yet now..I want time to go on for centuries, I was each second to last an hour and each hour to last an eternity!" said Troy.

A tear fell down my cheek.

That was the most amazing more beautiful thing I had ever heard, I know knew nothing could break us up.

"Tree house tomorrow?" asked Troy still holding on to the question.

"Absolutely!" I said as I smiled and pecked Troy.

The next morning I rubbed the sleep of my eyes.

Today I was meeting Troy; I was so surprised that the moment we had wasn't a dream.

Later on that night Sharpay admitted she knew Troy was coming, all along.

That's Sharpay.

I quickly wore a black dress with white leggings. I wore my black converses and left my hair down to flop.

I then grabbed my jacket and made my way to Troy's house.

"Hey Troy!" I said as I climbed up the ladder to Troy's tree house.

"Hey babe, you okay?" asked Troy as he pecked my cheek.

"Yes!" I lied.

I was okay because I was with him, but yet sad knowing I'll be leaving him!

"By the way.."

something interrupted Troy.

"Hey guys!" said Sharpay.

"By the way..sharpay's coming.." said Troy.

I sighed.

"Hey Sharpay!" I said in pretend excited voice.

"Hey..!" said Sharpay as she smiled.

"Sharpay..your..hair?" said Troy in surprise.

I turned around finally meeting Sharpay's eyes.

"Oh my goodness, your hair!" I said in a surprised tone.

"Like it?" asked Sharpay in a excited town.

"I..t''s...brown!" said Troy.

"Wow, it's amazing Shar!" I said as I touched Sharpay's hair.

"Thanks!" said Sharpay as she sat down and crossed her legs.

"Oh..you got cup cakes, this is great!" said Sharpay as she grabbed a cup cake.

Troy laughed.

"All of us together, awesome eh?" said Troy as he smiled.

"Thrilling!" I said as I smiled.

"Oh, don't worry Gabs, I know you want to be alone with Troy, I'm only here for twenty minutes!" said Sharpay as she took a bite out of her cupcake.

Troy laughed.

"Thank goodness!" I said.

Sharpay gave me a look.

"I love you and all, but I do want to be alone with Troy!" I said with an innocent smile.

"Oh, I'll just leave now!" said Sharpay as she climbed down the ladder.

"That was mean!" said Troy as he giggled.

"Boo hoo!" I said as I smiled.

"Want to dance?" asked Troy.

"We have no music!" I said in a confused tone.

Troy took his phone out of his pocket and played a slow song.

Troy grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

We began to slow dance.

Troy slowly tilted me and then kissed my neck.

"I love you!" said Troy.

"I love you too!" I said.

3 Reviews for the next one! :)


	7. Chapter 7

That day was the most amazing day of my life.

Me and Troy had the best picnic, on Sunday we decided to take a walk on the beach.

"I don't want you to go tomorrow!" I said as put my hand threw Troy's and carried my flip flops in my other hand.

"I know!" said Troy.

"I don't want to leave either!" said Troy as he sighed.

"Look at that!" I said as I stared at the crashing waves.

"The waves crashing against the rocks, amazing!" said Troy as he smiled.

"The sea is beautiful with the sunset!" I said as I sat on the sand.

"I love you so much, and It's killing me that we are apart!" I said as I crossed my legs.

Troy sat down on the sand.

"It kills me too, but I'll visit again!" Troy said as he kissed me on the cheek.

"When's next time? Graduation!" I said as I looked at the waves.

"Hey, summer is nearly coming!" said Troy trying to brighten up the atmosphere.

"It's May!" I said.

"June is coming soon, summer holidays!" said Troy.

"Promise you'll come!" I said.

"I promise!" said Troy as he pecked my cheek.

I slowly turned around and kissed Troy.

June 28th

"What's wrong son?" asked Troy's dad.

"Dad, I miss Gabriella!" Troy said.

"Well, you'll see her soon!" said Troy's dad as he smiled.

"Yeah, in two days, and for what four weeks, then leave again, it sucks Dad it flipping sucks, not only that, I miss East High, Chad Jason, Sharpay, it SUCKS!" screamed Troy as he put his head under his pillow.

Troy's dad sighed.

"Okay!" he said as he walked out the door.

Troy's dad got into his car and drove to the gym where he coached the red halks.

"Hey Hal!" said Troy's dad.

"Hey, the players are in the Gym getting ready!" said Hal.

"Thanks!" said Troy's dad as he walked into the gym.

"Yo, coach!" said a basketball player.

"Yes Nathan?" asked Troy's dad.

"When are you going to leave?" asked Nathan.

Troy's dad looked at Nathan confused.

"You suck at being a coach!" said Nathan as he walked away.

Troy's dad sighed and sat down on the bench.

The basketball players ran into the gym.

"Okay guys, practice your jump shots!" said Troy's dad as he walked out of the gym and into a office.

"I quit!" said Troy's Dad.

"What?" asked Hal as he turned around.

"My son hates it here, Nathan just told me I suck at being coach!" said Troy's Dad.

"Nathan Is only saying that is because I chose you to be coach instead of his Dad; Troy he needs to do what's right for you!" said Hal.

"What about what's right for him?" asked Troy's Dad.

"Hey, you coaching the Red Halks, Troy's guaranteed a position!" said Hal as he smiled.

"But, he misses his girlfriend!" said Troy's Dad.

"Then make a decision!" snapped Hal.

Troy's dad sighed and closed his eyes.

"I quit!" he said.

That's the story of how I got Troy back, two days later Troy and his family moved back to New Mexico.

And Me and Troy..

We lived Happily ever after.

"Troy..." I said as I grabbed a water pistole.

"No..don't you-"  
I squirted the water on Troy.

Two months later.

Two reviews for the next one please! :)


	8. Chapter 8

"Yes?" asked Sharpay as she stared at Kyle.

"I want us to get back together!" said Kyle.

"Yeah, right, go away!" said Sharpay as she slammed her door.

"Who was that?" asked Troy as he put a popcorn in his mouth.

"Kyle!" said Sharpay.

"Oh, invite him in!" I said as I grabbed a hand full of popcorn.

"Oh, yeah, he kissed me, and broke up with me, yes let's let him in my house!" said Sharpay as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Sorry!" I said.

Chad laughed.

"What?" asked Sharpay.

"Nothing!" said Chad in a innocent tone.

"Can we play dares?" asked Jason.

I turned around.

"Okay, sure!" I said as I looked at Troy.

"I'm in!" said Troy.

"Oh, yes me too!" said Sharpay.

"I am in!" said Jason.

"Me too!" said Chad.

We all sat down in a circle and began to play dares.

"Spin the bottle!" said Jason.

"Okay.." said Sharpay as she span the bottle of plastic.

"Sharpay!" said Troy as she smiled.

"Truth or dare?" I asked with a smile.

"Dare!" said Sharpay with a smirk.

"I dare you to kiss Chad!" said Jason with a laugh.

"Fine!" said Sharpay.

Sharpay leaned in and kissed Chad.

"Easy!" said Sharpay.

Chad laughed.

After a 3 hour game of spin the bottle, Troy and Jason had to go.

"Bye babe!" I said as I pecked Troy on the cheek.

"Bye!" said Troy as he kissed me.

"Uhm, Sharpay, I need the history notes from Friday's class do you have them?" I asked.

"Sure, in my bag!" said Sharpay as she carried the bowl of popcorn to the kitchen.

"Hey!" said Chad as he smiled.

"Hey!" said Sharpay.

"You okay?" asked Chad.

"Yeah, fine, why?" asked Sharpay.

"No..reason.." said Chad.

Chad slowly moved closer to Sharpay.

"I like you..a lot!" said Chad as he smiled.

"I like you too!" said Sharpay.

Chad learned in, and so did Sharpay.

They shared a kiss.

Chad clogged his hands in Sharpay's hair and kissed her harder.

"Woah!" I said as I walked in the kitchen in surprise.

Sharpay pulled back from Chad.

"Got the notes?" asked Sharpay.

"Yeah.." I said as I quickly ran out the kitchen.  
"Gabriella!" said Sharpay as she followed me.

"I'll leave you two to it!" I said as I quickly grabbed my bag and left.

IMPORTANT NOTICE:

Sorry, haven't uploaded..

My internet was down again, don't know why but it's running and hopfully will keep running!

Thanks!

xoxo


	9. Chapter 9

I nudged Sharpay to go back to Chad.

I was amazed, Sharpay and Chad, I had to tell Troy.

"Troy, you'll never guess!" I said as I stormed into his room.

"Hold on!" whispered Troy as he carried on talking on the phone.

"Oh.." I said as I walked out the room to give Troy some privacy.

I wonder who Troy was on the phone too.

"WHAT?" I heard Troy scream threw his door.

"Fine!" said Troy as he shut his phone.

I sighed and opened his door.

"What happened?" I asked curiously.

"It's bad!" said Troy as he sat on his bed.

"What is it?!" I asked as I sat next to Troy.

Troy put his head in his hands.

"I can't get a scholarship to Red halks, because my dad quit!" said Troy as he sighed.

"This is because of me, I was selfish!" I said as I turned away.

"No!" said Troy as he pulled my face to meet his gaze.

"This is what I want, I want you more than a scholarship!" said Troy.

"It will work out, don't worry!" I said as I kissed Troy.

"Yeah, it will!" said Troy as he hugged me.

"Tomorrow's the big match there is a chance you can get another scholarship!" I said.

"Your right!" said Troy.

The next morning I woke up and got ready for school, I Put on my cheer leading outfit. I was forced to become a cheerleader but at least I was cheering for Troy.

Today was a big wildcat game, all the scholarships where going to be there.

This was a big deal for Troy.

"Hey!" I said as I greeted Troy.

"You look gorgeous!" said Troy.

"Hey! Concentrate!" I said as I lifted Troy's chin.

"Yeah, I'm so nervous!" said Troy as he began to sweat.

"Hey, no need to be, listen-"

"What is a girl doing in the BOYS changing room?" asked Jason as he walked in.

"Uhm, yeah you should go Gabs, wish me luck!" said Troy.

"I wish you the luck in the world!" I said as I kissed Troy's forehead and ran out of the changing rooms.

"Chad there?" asked Sharpay as she bit her lip.

"Nope, just Jason and Troy, the rest of the team are getting the uniforms!" I said as I picked up my pom poms.

"Oh, right, well let's get this threw!" said Sharpay.

"Do you like Chad?" I asked.

"Yes, I do!" said Sharpay as she smiled.

I smiled.

The drums began to beat and the wildcats ran out to the play court.

We began cheering and screaming as well as the crowd was.

This was Troy's chance.

This was the biggest day of his life.

The game started.

Troy grabbed the ball and shot a score.

Then the other team did the same.

The game was tense.

Now there was only 10 seconds of the game, both a tie.

Chad passed the ball to Troy and Troy grabbed the ball and scored!

**THE WILDCATS WON!**

What did this mean? I was so glad.

Could this be a time Troy can finally get a scholarship?  
"Troy?" asked a man.

"Yeah?" asked Troy as he turned around.

"I'm the coach of lakers, here's my card if your interested!" said the man.

This pretty much happened for the rest of the night.

He got offers all night.

Troy decided to go with the lakers!

And this is how the story ended.

Troy with his scholarship, and me with Troy.

The End.

Thanks for reading!

Sorry the story ended quickly!

But new story will come out soon!

Promise!


End file.
